Your Heart, My Love
Your Heart, My Love is a Philippine primetime television drama written by award-winning writer Rondel Lindayag and Emman dela Cruz, and directed by the box-office director Wenn V. Deramas broadcast on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC. The primetime hit teleserye premiered on February 10, 2014, starring the comeback for The Queen of Philippine Soap Opera Claudine Barretto together with the primetime prince Dingdong Dantes played the roles of the main protagonists in the series.. The show also gave critical acclaim to director Wenn V. Deramas as the primetme soap prohect and the director with a character and antagonist in the phenomenal. Overview 'Production' After the success of the daily primetime memorable teleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love, the love-team are the return of the queen of Philippine soap opera Claudine Barretto and the Kapinoy primetime prince Dingdong Dantes will carry on another successful daily hit romantic teleserye Your Heart, My Love as the project by IBC with the original storyline. The series began formal preparations, training, and filming as the longest-running primetime soap opera hit teleserye on Philippine television became critical and commercial phenomenon. Claudine and Dingdong's popularity to greater heights will play a one-of-a-kind romantic drama who cons her way to the world of the rich and famous by put together a family and friends topping the ratings complemented by superb performances by the cast in the beginning. 'Synposis' Sophie dela Cruz (Claudine Barretto), the daughter of mother Cherry dela Cruz (Ces Quesada), was raised in the princess. On her 33rd birthday, she found that the brother Diether Ramos (DJ Durano) and the friends of good men Richard Buenavista (Dingdong Dantes) fall in love again. Every family in the world of her mom called Susan Bonnevon (Cherry Pie Picache) part of the story, and dad Ronald Bautista (Ronnie Ricketts). Whose fighting off her evil aunt Barbara Perez (Princess Punzalan), due to her desire to acquire the power and wealth of Don Regaldo (Juan Rodrigo), her brother. In surprise of dad Martin Gutierrez (Ian Veneracion) and Dario Buenavista (Ronaldo Valdez) as the father of dad. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Claudine Barretto as Sophie dela Cruz * Dingdong Dantes as Richard Buenavista * Ronnie Ricketts as Ronald Bautista * Cherry Pie Picache as Susan Bonnevon *'Ronaldo Valdez' as Dario Buenavista *'Ces Quesada' as Cherry dela Cruz *'Ian Veneracion' as Martin Gutierrez Supporting Cast *'Princess Punzalan' as Barbara Perez *'Juan Rodrigo' as Don Regaldo *'Bimby Yap, Jr.' as Zaijan Santos *'DJ Durano' as Diether Ramos *'Nikki Bacolod' as Marga Gonzales *'Steven Silva' as Steve Atayde *'Joyce Jimenez' as Barbara Viado *'Xyriel Manabat' as young Sophie dela Cruz *'Janeena Chan' as Nicole delos Reyes *'Dino Imperial' as Ronnie Escudero *'Tetchie Agbayani' as Maria Ladameto *'Andi Manzano' as Andy San Jose *'Maui Taylor' as Yen Bautista *'Elisse Joson' as Andrea del Rosario *'Bojo Molina' as Ed Ponce 'Special Participation' *'Rommel Padilla' as Dante Angelo Reception 'Ratings' Your Heart, My Love became the most-watched program on its premiere, grabbing first place in the ratings nationwide, according to the January 27 data released by Kantar Media. The pilot episode has garnered 24.2% ratings share beating the premiere of its rival program The Legal Wife (21.0%) of ABS-CBN and Rhadora X (11%) of GMA Network. The series also premiered victoriously in the ABS-CBN and GMA dominated area garnering toal of 27.4% people ratings grabbing third place and received 30.5% household ratings share on first place, beating its competitor The Legal Wife and Rhadora X. Merchandise 'Soundtrack' The Janella in Wonderland: The Original Soundtrack album was released under the music recording company IBC Records on January 26, 2014. The show's original soundtrack, which features the theme song sung by Anja Aguilar, was released the series' Grand Fans Day. The album's main single Your Heart, My Love released along with its official music video directed by Monti Parungao. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling OPM album in the Philippines. 'Track listing' #Your Heart, My Love (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #Sa May Bintana (composed by Christian Martinez) - Miguel Aguila #Tulak Ng Bibig Kapig ng Dibdib (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Janella Salvador #If I Could (composed by RJ Jimenez) - RJ Jimenez #Magbabalik Pa Ba (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) - Dingdong Avanzado #What Good Is That Without You (composed by Jenine Desiderio) - Jenine Desiderio #Iniibig Kita (composed by Louie Heredia) - Louie Heredia #Paalam Na (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Rachel Alejandro #Got To Let You Know (composed by Larry Hermoso) - Sam Concepcion #Lonely Won't Leave Me Alone (composed by Larry Hermoso) - Janella Salvador #If I Could Hold On to Love (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Khalil Ramos #Come Into My Life (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) - Lindsay Custodio Trivia *This marks the comeback project of The Queen of Philippiine Soap Opera Claudine Barretto on television after 2 years as a new face in primetime and her comeback to the Philippine Showbiz Industry. Her last TV project is Biritera aired on GMA Network. This is now in her first project with IBC to do a weeknight television series on The Kapinoy Network. *This is also Barretto's first project for IBC. She has been the contract star from ABS-CBN and GMA Network, and now is one of IBC's contract superstar. *This is also the tandem of Claudine Barretto with The Kapinoy Primetime Prince Dingdong Dantes in the Hottest Television Primetime Teleserye. *The television series is Mostly Composed of Multi-Awarded Actors and Actresses In Movies, Film, Theatre and Past and Present Awarded Actors and Actresses. *Wenn V. Deramas is the director of the Philippine soap Claudine Barretto has reunited worked. References See also *Networks announce new prime-time shows *'Carita de Angel', 'Janella in Wonderland'm 'Your Heart, My Love' lead IBC's new primetime seryes *IBC expands primetime drama with 'Your Heart, My Love' *Claudine Barretto and Dingdong Dantes with co-stars launch new IBC teleserye Your Heart, My Love *The Kapinoy Network Reinvents Itself in Chinese New Year *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV *List of dramas of IBC External links *Official Site *Your Heart, My Love on Facebook *Your Heart, My Love on Twitter Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine drama